A Night in the Dungeons
by witchyvamp
Summary: AU One-shot: Hermione is back for her last year at Hogwarts, and so is our favourite PotionsMaster Severus Snape. Hermione decides to check up on the reclusive professor one night, only to find him drinking. To know what happens next, you'll just have to read the story. Rated MA.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **It seems I have become obsessed with Hermione and Severus these days. This was another one of the ideas that floated in my head while writing 'Decoding Professor Snape'. I hope you like this one, please let me know in the reviews if you do or even if you don't.**

 **Another word of caution, this story is for mature readers only. So proceed only if you are an adult.**

* * *

The incessant knocking on his door broke Severus Snape's drunken stupor. To say that he was irritated would be an understatement. He was extremely annoyed, at whoever had decided to ruin his quiet evening.

He tried to ignore the sound, but gave up soon after. Whoever it was didn't stop his efforts. Rather, the knocking was growing louder and more frequent by the moment.

Cursing in frustration, Severus tapped the book on his table which threw off his wards and the door flew open.

Hermione Granger stood in the doorway, her hand still raised, just like it always was in the classes. It made his mood a lot worse.

"What is it, Miss Granger? Didn't get enough for your assignment, or did a bloody dark wizard rise again? Because if it isn't the latter, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be turning back straight to your tower, where you belong." Severus hoped his voice conveyed how wretched he felt right now, and Granger would get the hint that she wasn't welcome.

But the girl entered his office and his door shut behind her with a slam. She looked him directly in the eye. He could see the concern in her eyes as well as her voice when she spoke. "I just came to check on you, professor."

" _Check_ on me, Granger? And what made you do that? Oh, I see. You've come to gloat in my pain. To see me suffering from your own eyes? Happy now, are you?" He hissed.

Hermione stared at the man before her. She couldn't believe it was the same snarky Potions professor that she and her friends had feared and hated since the start of their school career. Of course, after the war, the fear and hatred had changed to gratitude and awe. But, she had no idea that the man who had saved their lives and the outcome of the war, was now a complete mess.

Severus Snape looked like he was drunk, and judging by the almost half emptied bottle of Odgen's Finest FireWhiskey on his table, he most certainly was. He wasn't wearing his usual frock coat, and clad just in simple black shirt and trousers he looked almost normal. Not completely normal, because his attire seemed to highlight his sculpted body, making him look a lot more attractive.

Hermione didn't understand why the professor had to resort to drinking. Was there anything troubling him? He seemed perfect in his Potions classes, and was even more tolerable to her and Harry who now in the N.E.W.T. potions. Well, he mostly ignored them.

Hermione had tried to thank him for his role and to tell him how happy she was that he had survived the snake's bites on many occasions, but all her efforts had gone in vain. They only ever saw him in his classes, and he seemed to disappear afterwards and never answered his door. Harry had given up trying to reconnect with the man, but Hermione wasn't the one to give up. Tonight, checking that he was in his dungeons chambers on the Marauder's Map, she had come determined to talk to him.

And now he was asking her, if she was happy by what she saw. She most definitely wasn't.

"No, sir. I am not happy. In fact, I am shocked to see you like this. I only came to say thank you."

Her voice sounded genuine, but all Severus heard in them was pity. And he wasn't the man who ever liked to receive pity.

"Now, now, Miss Granger. I don't need your pity. And if you really want to thank me, go back the way you have arrived." He snarled.

Hermione knew that a year ago, she would've gladly left after hearing his icy words. But now that she knew about the man's sacrifices, she couldn't leave him alone when he needed help.

"I'm sorry, sir. But, with all due respect, I can't leave you in this state. If you don't mind me asking why did you choose to spend the weekend at the castle, when you clearly needed a break?"

Severus was too drunk to think before answering her question. "Do you think if I had another choice, I would spend any of my time here?" he spat.

Hermione knew she was treading on a slippery surface here, and she had to choose her words carefully. "Of course, sir. Everyone knows you hate teaching here. So, why exactly are you still here?"

"Frustrating, isn't it? That you have to spend another year in the, what do you students like to call me? Oh, yes. The old greasy git's class? I don't have any other choice. I am confined to this castle and I can't leave the damn place even if I wanted to."

Hermione knew that another question will only fuel his anger, but somehow the drunk Potion Master was a little less scary to her than his sober version. She also wanted to know the reason, and so she asked him cautiously, "And why can't you leave Hogwarts, professor?"

The answer came promptly but the venom in the voice was dangerous. "Because I can't perform magic anymore. The snake's bloody poison depleted my magical core and it will be a while till it recovers. Until then, I am practically a squib. Minerva was kind to grant me a sanctuary here, on the condition that I don't leave till I recover. Something about having too many enemies."

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock. The most powerful wizard in Britain was no longer able to perform magic. She also knew that if the professor was not drunk, he would've never told her anything. She couldn't decide if this information he had just given her made her feel more selfish or stupid. How could they not figure this out sooner? The man who had almost given his life to their cause, certainly deserved better. And yet, they were all so lost in celebration and reconstruction, that they had hardly given this a thought that there were more casualities than met their eye.

"Sir, if there's anything I could do to help you?" Hermione managed to ask in a timid voice.

"I have no use for a silly school girl, Miss Granger. Just leave me alone."

Even though Hermione knew that the professor was drunk, his comment still irked her. "Please, professor. I am not a silly school girl anymore."

The professor seemed to take in her words and stood up from his armchair. He stalked his way towards her. Standing close to her, he lifted his hand slowly and unfastened her robe. Hermione was surprised by this gesture, but little did she know the night had many more surprises to come.

Severus examined the young witch in front of him. Now relieved of her robe, she was standing in her muggle attire. A low cut emerald satin blouse, which teased her perfectly delicious breasts and a simple black skirt which covered her knees and yet he could appreciate the shape of her round arse through the thin fabric. Her thick brown hair fell in waves framing her face, and even though she didn't wear any make-up, she still looked glorious.

Hermione was getting uncomfortable by the minute as her 'professor' seemed to be checking her out unabashedly. And yet, she could feel her stomach knot in turns as his dark gaze scanned her body just like he did to her cauldron in class trying to find a fault in a potion. She was surprised to be wishing that he found her satisfying enough.

"I take back my words, Miss Granger. You most certainly have grown up to be a stunning young woman." He said, appreciatively.

Hermione was surprised that his words of approval had her almost squirming in pleasure. So long, she had waited for his approval, and even though it had come for her body rather than her work, and even though he was drunk while saying those words, a sense of satisfaction washed over her. _Or was it something else?_

Severus eyed the girl who had closed her eyes at his words, perhaps without even realizing it herself. It had been a long time since he was with a woman. And the perfectly endowed beauty standing so close to him, had started a long lost fire inside him.

"Now, does your offer to help still stand, Miss Granger?" He asked in an unfamiliar silky voice.

Hermione came out of her stupor. She understood the hidden meaning behind his words, and to her amazement felt that she wanted to take up on his offer.

There was something about Severus Snape, which had always attracted her. His cold, calculative, black eyes had always held her captive, but his dark ways had put her off. And then recently, she had come to know about his carefully hidden bravery, his ability to love so profoundly as well as the sacrifices he had made on their behalf. Besides, after breaking up with Ron, she hadn't really slept with anyone. There wasn't really a scarcity of boys at Hogwarts, but teenage boys didn't fascinate her anymore. She wanted to be with a man, exactly like the tall and sexy one standing in front of her.

"Yes, sir. I want to help you. Any way I can." Hermione answered, stressing on the last sentence.

Severus shot up one black eyebrow at the enticing witch, "Very well, your last chance to escape has gone now."

Hermione took a sharp breath as the drunk man stepped closer to her. He traced her face with slurry fingers, pausing at her lips. He continued down her throat, coming to a stop at the fabric of her blouse. She wanted him to continue, and in a brave move, vanished her clothes non-verbally.

Severus let out a growl of surprise, at the sight of the naked young witch. He touched her supple breasts which swelled, responding to his touch. He traced her entire soft body with his hands as if he was examining a marble statue. _She was exquisite! And she was his for taking._

"I think I have been drinking the wrong way." He said, going back to pick up his Odgen's bottle.

Hermione was left standing naked at the centre of his office. She had been enjoying the wandering hands of her professor but she needed more. She was exasperated to find the man still craving for liquor. But he came back to her with his bottle.

In another surprising movement, he poured the Whiskey down her chest. He then began licking her drenched breasts with such fervor that all her irritation at the drink was forgotten. Hermione moaned in pleasure as he sucked her nipples one by one. His warm tongue licked every inch of her chest and had her arching her back so as to give him more access. When he was finished, she was left panting and wet with desire; her chest now free of every drop of alcohol.

Severus now knelt in front of her, and poured his bottle down her navel. He licked her stomach clean before reaching down to her pelvis. He liked the clean view in front of him, this would be much nastier with the pubic hair. He teased her clit with his fingers, rubbing his thumb in circles over her lips, before parting them to slide one finger inside her. His finger was greeted with tight and wet walls, and he began fingering her with increased pace, till her hips bucked in response. He took out his finger and sat her on the stool keeping his hand on her thigh to keep her in place. He then shoved the neck of the bottle inside her pussy and poured some liquor inside.

Hermione gasped in surprise when she felt the cold glass neck of the bottle entering her core. Another surprise was the cold liquid that followed. She had never experimented with anything like this before, and she wondered whether it was a wise decision to let the drunken potions master have his way with her.

The cold bottle was gone and was replaced by the warm and soft tongue of her professor, who was licking and drinking her like a man who had been thirsty for centuries, and all her doubts were gone. Her fingers wove around his long, smooth hair as he continued to drink from her. His infamous nose rubbed against her clit, and she let out a moan, holding his shoulder for support. Even the sight of his dark head, between her legs was alluring. She tightened her hold in his hair, when she felt strong waves of pleasure pulse through her walls. She was close to her orgasm, and the professor was devouring her pussy despite her fingers grazing his shoulders through his shirt. She came apart in his mouth, and she cried his name in pleasure as she felt her most intense orgasm hit her.

Hermione fell down to her knees slipping from the stool, recovering from her orgasm. Her cries were interrupted by the hot mouth of her professor, who was kissing her rather sloppily. She smelt the whiskey in his breath but all she could taste from his mouth was her own essense. When they broke apart, she saw the content look on her professor's face, but she knew he still needed more. And surprisingly, she did too.

She relieved him of his clothes and couldn't help staring at his impressive manhood. His shirt had already told her about his muscular body, but the scars that adorned his pale skin made him even more masculine. He was already aroused, judging by his erect hard cock.

Hermione felt her hands move of their own accord to straddle him between her fingers. He was definitely longer and thicker than Ron and Viktor, she thought. She stroked him gently at first, and increased her pace, earning his grunts of satisfaction. He was already seeping when he caught her hands and moved them away with a grunt, "Enough."

Severus pushed her down on the stone floor. Hermione felt the cold floor on her bare back, but the anticipation of what was to come made her hold her ground. And soon enough, his warm body was over her, as he placed warm kisses down her neck. She needed to be inside him and she ground her hips beneath him, hoping he would get the message. He did.

Severus placed himself at her entrance, and drove inside her in a swift thrust. Hermione felt a groan escape her and she felt herself filled completely. He took a minute adjusting himself and started thrusting himself into her with unsteady plunges. Hermione tried to match his thrusts as well as she could, but soon his poundings became faster and harder. Hermione marveled at his strength despite his drunkenness, and she practically dug her nails into his shoulders trying to keep herself together.

Hermione felt another strong orgasm hit her and her pulsing walls were enough to give Severus his own release. His cries were incoherent in her hair as he collapsed on top of her, spent. Hermione felt the overwhelming weight of his warm body on top of her. She knew she'll have to turn him away soon, but she didn't want to part with his cock which was still inside her.

As she regained her senses, Hermione slid out of the man gently from top of her and levitated him to his armchair, transfiguring it into a comfortable couch. She clothed him and took in the peaceful sleeping face of the tormented man, committing it to her memory. She knew that the professor would be furious when he would remember what had transpired between them tonight. But, she had been sincere when she had told him that she wanted to help him. And now she had realized that she did not just want to help him _, she wanted him._

Hermione knew she would have a hard time convincing the sober professor to accept her 'help' again anytime soon. But as she put her own clothes back and exited his office, she promised herself that she would win the man for herself however hard that proved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you all for liking the story so much and requesting me to write more of it. I felt inclined to write one other chapter. Hope you'll like it. I would like to remind you once again, this is only for mature readers, don't proceed if you are not an adult.**

 **Now after the last chapters events, Severus doesn't remember anything about the night spent with Hermione. Hermione, however is thinking about the ways she can get the professor to do what she wants him to.**

* * *

Hermione walked down the stairs to the dungeons hesitantly, wondering whether she should go forward with her plan or not. In the end, her Gryffindor heart won and she marched on to the very familiar Potions classroom.

The sound of heels clanking on the stone floor of the dungeons, made Severus Snape look up from his papers. He sighed at the girl who had just arrived, sure that she was here to ruin his perfectly quiet evening. He almost rolled his eyes at her audacity to come down here at this hour.

"It's late, Miss Granger. You better have a good enough reason for disturbing me at this hour."

Hermione had anticipated this reaction from the professor she had known for years, or at least she had thought she had known. She looked up to the man, sitting in his usual teachers' chair, surrounded with the papers he was grading. The classroom was dark except for the few torches he had lit beside his desk.

"Sir, I have come to offer you a deal." Hermione said in her most confident voice.

Her words got the immediate attention from the man in front of her.

"A Deal? I don't think you are in any position to offer anything to me, Miss Granger. Although, I would love to hear why you think you can, in the first place." Severus drawled; his voice laced with sarcasm.

Hermione raised one eyebrow and said in the same confident voice, "I was only interested to know if you wanted to settle the life debt you owe me, sir."

Severus's eyes widened at the revelation, and he simply stared at her in disbelief.

"Well, didn't you ever wonder how you were rescued from the Shack, the night you were bitten by Voldemort's snake? I was the one who brought you to the healers at the appropriate time and saved your life, and from my knowledge of the wizarding customs, that means you owe me a life debt." Hermione continued.

Severus fought hard to put the mask of indifference back to his face and replied evenly, "I wasn't aware of the situation, Miss Granger. Let me just say that I am grateful for your help."

"And I am happy that I was able to reach you in time."

Hermione felt a bit guilty, going about the situation like she was, but she brushed it off, thinking it was in both their best interests.

"The problem here is, that I don't want you to be indebted to me indefinitely, and I am sure that you would want the same." Hermione said, hoping the man would agree.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment and then replied, "It would be a huge burden off of my shoulders, yes."

"Well, that was the deal I wanted to offer you, in case you wanted to accept, that is." Hermione replied.

"And what do you propose, Miss Granger?" Severus inquired, skeptically.

"Nothing you cannot give." Hermione shrugged.

"A life-debt is a very heavy burden for one to bear, Miss Granger. I have spent almost the last twenty years of my life, trying to repay it. Please don't make light of this situation, I know you are a smart witch yourself." Severus said, in a serious tone.

"I understand that, and I also understand that in order for the debt to be fulfilled, you'll have to fulfill a wish I desire the most at the moment, even at the cost of your personal sacrifice." Hermione replied, looking into the dark eyes of her professor.

"That's only if I can, fulfill your wish."

Hermione looked away at the sincere words of the man in front of her. She mustered up her all courage and braced herself for the outburst that was about to happen after her admission.

"My greatest wish at the moment is… to have the best sex of my life."

Severus was silent for a few seconds before jumping out of his chair, and setting off.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, MISS GRANGER? Do you even realize what you are so brazenly suggesting? You are my student, for God's sake! And here I thought that you were the smartest witch of your time, clearly I was mistaken. Do you have no respect for the 'Head Girl' batch you are so proudly wearing on your school robes, right now? This is just, preposterous!"

Hermione chanced a glance at the professor, who looked as angry as he sounded.

"Well, there is no rule against it, is it?" Hermione said, sheepishly.

Severus looked stunned for a bit and then his face turned indifferent. "Really, that is your excuse?"

"Actually, my excuse is that I haven't been laid in a while." Hermione hoped to dampen his anger a bit.

"And all the boys of Hogwarts have disappeared, have they?"

"No, but it appears I have become invisible to _them_. Apparently, everyone is afraid to be involved with me now." Hermione answered, truthfully.

Severus's expressions softened a bit, as he enquired, "I was aware that you were with… Mr. Weasley?"

"We broke up quite a while ago. It seems I wasn't good enough for him." Hermione replied, looking down at the floor.

Severus snorted at that, but remained silent. They both stood in silence for a while. Severus was contemplating the young witch in front of him, while his Slytherin mind analyzed the situation in hand. Hermione debated running off the way she had come in or stay and give this a last effort.

Finally, Severus broke the silence in his deep voice, "So, are you sure that this is what you want the most, Miss Granger?"

"Absolutely." The word was out before she could stop it.

"And if I comply, I would be free of the life-debt I owe you?"

"Yes." Hermione breathed.

"Very well."

The doors of the classroom shut with a loud bang behind her and Severus warded the room for privacy.

Hermione wanted to jump in delight at the acceptance of her offer but she resisted the temptation, and soon butterflies started to flutter in her stomach as the tall, dark haired man approached her.

He stopped inches away from her, and raised his hand. Hermione shivered as his cool fingers traced her cheeks and moved down to her neck. He stopped at the ribbons that tied her robe.

"I think you are a little overdressed for the task, Miss Granger." He whispered in her ears, sending another shiver down her body.

He untied her robes and peeled them off of her body, exposing the school uniform underneath. He let out a breath as he observed her shrunken clothes, which left little to imagination. Hermione had purposefully shrunk her shirt and skirt, which now clung to her skin revealing her curves.

"You should've started your deal by taking off your robes, would've saved us more time." Severus commented.

"Aren't _you_ a little overdressed now?" Hermione shot back, eying his frock coat.

Severus just chuckled as she wrestled helplessly with the countless buttons on his coat, and said at last, "Here, let me handle this." With a wave of his hand, all his buttons were opened and he freed himself out of it.

"You look great yourself, without the coat that is." Hermione added, giggling. He looked handsome, even in his plain black shirt and trousers.

But, Severus placed his long finger on her lips, "Hush now, Miss Granger. We have work to do."

Hermione started when he mentioned 'work', but soon all thoughts left her mind when he stared tracing her lips with his finger. She looked up into his dark eyes, which seemed to be asking for her permission.

No sooner had she glanced down at his lips, they came crashing down on hers. Her hands moved into his long, silky hair; while his hand snaked down to her waist. She deepened the kiss and welcomed the intrusion of his tongue inside her mouth. There was something about the kiss that made her forget all about the rest of the world. Their kiss soon turned from sweet to passionate; and when they broke apart, both were gasping for breath as they held each other.

They both moved at the same time, continuing the exploration of each other's mouths where they had left off. Hermione felt her back brush the walls of the classroom, and only then she realized that they were even moving. But Severus didn't let her attention wander much as his hands started roaming down her body.

Severus's hands moved to her shirt and he started unbuttoning it expertly and her skirt soon followed suit. He broke off the kiss for a moment to appreciate the witch in front of her. Now, clad only in her lacy black lingerie and black heels, she was truly breathtaking.

Meanwhile, Hermione managed to open the buttons of his shirt while he was distracted, but she didn't have time to peel it out of him. His mouth was now on the small of her neck; and when his teeth grazed the sensitive skin, she felt her knees go weak and the next thing she knew one of her legs was wrapped around him. She felt his erection pressing into her stomach, confirming his desire; and a warm feeling spread through her body, all the way down to her core.

Severus moved down to her chest and was kissing every bit of her bare skin, causing Hermione to arch her back in pleasure. His hand was travelling up the thigh braced around him and sending thrills as it moved. Hermione's one hand was clenching Severus's hair, while the other was clutching his shoulder for support.

And then, Severus decided to lower her down onto his desk. Hermione took this time to relieve him of his shirt, exposing his bare chest. She was tracing his muscular body with her fingers when he said, "We should probably move to a bed."

Hermione eyed the papers on the desk and with a sweep of her hands they vanished and then she replied, "Maybe after some time."

Severus caught the meaning and was glad to continue from where they had left off. He leaned down and started kissing her mouth, while his hand went behind her back and unclasped her bra. After it was out of the way, he glanced down at her breasts approvingly. He palmed each of them in his hands and marveled at how they fit perfectly in his large hands. Hermione felt her breasts swell under his ministrations and when his mouth finally claimed one, she couldn't help but let out a moan.

His fingers gripped her other breast while his mouth was feasting on its twin. He sucked onto her nipple, stretching the perk bud between his teeth while his fingers kneaded and twisted the other. Hermione's senses were on fire and she could feel herself already dripping with desire before his mouth even went for her other breast.

After giving the equally fair attention to both her breasts, Severus proceeded down her abdomen, leaving delectable kisses in his wake. When he reached her cervix, he pulled out the last piece of clothing she was wearing, exclaiming his approval at her clean shaven pussy. He then relieved her of her heels, taking his time to kiss her bare legs before reaching her thighs.

Hermione was left moaning and squirming with desire when Severus suddenly stopped kissing her inner thigh and came to whisper in her ears, "Tell me what you want, Her… mione!"

"I want… you to touch me. And I don't want you to stop." Hermione managed to say.

"Have you taken a potion today?"

At her nod, Severus kissed her mouth again. There was something about his kisses, which Hermione couldn't get enough of. While she was trying to get enough of his mouth, his fingers had snaked their way between her legs. He started by rubbing circles around her labia and eased a long finger inside her; Hermione's gasp was suppressed in his expert mouth. Her fingers were latched onto his shoulders as he started exploring her walls with his finger. Hermione feared she wasn't about to last longer when he removed his finger suddenly.

She was about to protest but he was already holding her by the waist as he knelt down beside the desk. He kissed her navel and worked his way down to her clit. Hermione wriggled and ground her hips helplessly but he held her steady as his tongue licked out her core skillfully while his thumb rubbed circles on her clit. Her walls started to pulse around his warm tongue soon but he relentlessly licked and drank his way through her orgasm.

When Hermione recovered enough to open her eyes, she caught the sight of Severus stripping himself of his tented trousers. His member stood hard and proud in all its glory and she knew she wanted him inside her. He glanced her looking his way and came closer so that she could touch him. She ran her hand around the velvety soft flesh and heard him let out his breath. Much to her disappointment, she was cut short of her in her endeavors by Severus. But the words he spoke after, was enough to wash away all her disappointments.

"As much as I like your nimble hands, Hermione. I really want to be inside you now, where my fingers and mouth have already been."

Hermione blushed at his words but adjusted herself on his desk, separating her legs to invite him in. He moved closer inside her inviting legs and wrapped them around his waist, adjusting the height of the desk suitably. His hands wandered around her body while he kissed the small of her neck. Hermione was roaming her hands around his back as he increased his pace.

After he was satisfied she was ready, he placed himself at her entrance and looked into her eyes, giving her a chance to stop him if she wanted to. Hermione instead looked determinedly in his eyes, hoping that he would catch the desire in them. He did.

In one efficient thrust he was inside her; Hermione gasped aloud as he adjusted his full length inside her. She felt completely filled, and knew she had no desire to feel anything else. He began moving, slowly at first; giving her time to adjust herself to his pace so that she could match his thrusts. His mouth found hers once again, as he increased his speed. She knew he was close to his release as his grip on her hips tightened, and soon enough he had buried himself in her hair as he spilled his seed inside her and screamed her name. Hearing his pleasure was the undoing of Hermione as her walls tightened around his still pulsing member and she fell to the desk on her back.

Severus moved out of her and sat in his chair, to recover from his high. Hermione recovered earlier, to find him cooling off in his chair. She slipped down from the desk and stood in front of him, taking in his content face. When he opened his eyes to find her standing over him, he opened his mouth to say something. But, Hermione shut him up with a searing kiss of her own.

Hermione kissed his delicious mouth to her content before she moved down to his neck. Severus made an attempt to say something but she shushed him down and declared, "My turn."

She worked her way around his muscular chest and teased his nipples. By then, Severus had closed his eyes and his increased breathing betrayed his pleasure. His scars were still visible in the orange glow of the fire-lit torches and Hermione made sure to kiss each one of them. She kissed and traced his abdomen and then moved down to his already erect member. Her eyes lit up at the clean view of his manhood up close and she took it in her hand and started rubbing it back and forth. He gasped at her first move but relaxed and closed his eyes in content as she began her ministrations.

Hermione then bent forward and moved her mouth to the tip of his manhood and ran her tongue over the tip. He let out a moan and looked at her with a glint of fire in his eyes at the sight of her kneeling with her mouth on his cock. Still looking into his eyes, she sucked his cock inside her mouth. His gaze turned heated before he closed his eyes once again in pleasure.

She sucked him deeper inside her mouth, down to the back of her throat and then all the way to the front. She was careful to wrap her lips around her teeth before clamping down on him; his breathing increased as a result and he started flexing himself inside her mouth. She continued her movements, and she felt his hand over her head, guiding her movements. She flicked her tongue around his impressive length and grazed him lightly with her teeth, and he fell apart into her mouth, sending warm, salty liquid down her throat.

Hermione watched with contentment as he recovered from his high, only to pull her down on his lap. She placed her legs at either side of the chair as she sat straddling his thighs. He looked at her with a pleasantly surprised look before he said, "That was an incredible performance, Hermione."

Hermione felt herself fill with pride at his words of appraisal, and she was even more elated when he pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ears, "And you will be appropriately awarded for that."

Once again, his searing kisses were quick to make her mind dizzy, but his wandering hands were onto something more. His fingers parted her folds and one long digit slipped inside. After his finger was dripping with her juices, he helped her adjust her position on his lap so that she could slide him inside her.

Hermione moaned loudly as she eased down his length inside herself and the feeling of completeness returned. This position put her sweet spot in line with his member and as she started grinding herself slowly against him, she was filled with pure bliss with each thrust. She had to keep her hands on his shoulders to support her weight while he put his hands around her waist to support her but couldn't resist her delectably bouncing breasts.

Severus took her breasts in his mouth one by one and savored them as Hermione started increasing her pace against his length. When her walls started gripping against him, he took control and continued his thrusting as she climaxed loudly.

Hermione was resting against Severus's chest when she recovered from her best orgasm till date, while he was still buried inside her. She slipped out of him and sat down on the floor trying to calm her breathing. The cold surface had a surprisingly soothing effect on her. She sure was getting what she had asked him for tonight.

"The floor is uneven and rough; please come and sit in one of the chairs." Severus said, looking down at her.

Hermione however, had other ideas. She laid down in what she thought was a seductive pose and answered, "Why don't you come and join me? I do like it rough, sometimes."

Severus raised his eyebrow at her words, but then actually smiled rather crookedly. He got up and came to kneel beside her, hovering over her body and said, "Rough. Are you sure about that, Miss Granger?"

His warm breath tingled her cheeks and Hermione couldn't help answering, "Oh, I am."

His warm body enveloped her and she marveled at the contrast of his warmth and the cold floor grazing her back.

 _ **GET A GRIP, GRANGER!**_ _You are turning into a mindless fantasizer... How could I be so selfish to even think about taking advantage of the fact that I saved his life? I hope the class gets over soon; I shouldn't have finished my potion so early…_

The mental scolding that Hermione was giving herself, finally made Severus break the connection from her mind. Without even meaning to, he had managed to slip inside her mind. He hadn't even been able to perform magic for weeks and now all of a sudden, he wonders what the golden girl of the century is blushing about and he could do Legillimency!

And how illuminating the process had proved to be! Despite having a quite painful tenting in his trousers, he now knew that he owed a life-debt to one Miss Granger. If only she actually decided to offer the deal like she had been fantasizing about, Severus wouldn't have minded at all. She had been frighteningly accurate in imagining him naked, and he could be sure she too had the same figure as in her dream. He never would've guessed he would find her so irresistibly tempting! And now while he was sitting in his chair, his mind kept going over the images of them together in the exact chair and the desk in front of him and he could do nothing to stop them.

He chanced a glance at the girl. She was still staring at the floor, her cheeks flushed deep red. He had an impulse to force her down on the floor right then and continue where she had stopped. Also, he was certain that she would be equally willing. He snapped out of his mind, and focused on the class.

Severus was sure he wouldn't be able to move from his chair, much less monitor around the class without showing off the hard erection he had. Thankfully, no student had approached him in the last hour at his table while he was sitting so still and staring down at the same paper in front of him. Soon, the bell rang signaling the end of the double potions. The students were all relieved when he instructed them to leave their potions at their place itself for grading and not to submit them to him.

He watched the retreating form of Hermione as the students flocked out of his class and knew that he wouldn't be able to keep the enticing witch out of his mind anytime soon. Not that it could be helped. He owed her a life-debt and from what his Slytherin mind was telling him, she owed him something too.


End file.
